YoungOnesPack Wiki
Welcome to the YoungOnesPack Wiki This is a Realistic Roleplay website based on real wolf behavior. This roleplay takes place in Yellowstone National Park. There are four packs open for rpring: Young Ones, Rascals, Whiskers and Drie Doring. You can have up to two characters in each pack, take a look at the Current Members' section and choose an available wolf!. You can also check out the adoptable wolves here: Available Wolves, though it's better to look at each pack's pages individually. Please Check the Wiki often for exciting updates and news! Please read the Rules before starting. Before editing or adding a page, check out the Manual of Style! If you need help on how to rp read the Role Play Guide. Feel free to look around and explore! If you have any questions, just ask one of us or the Founder Muzzlelad or the Admins ShadowFire101 and Foa lan. Users *Muzzlelad Aka Youssarian, Founder, Administrator *ShadowFire101 Aka Shadow, Admin *Foa lan Aka Foa, Admin. *The Grey Wolf Aka Grey, regular user. *Instant Karma1 Aka Karma, regular user. *~DeathlyToxic~ Aka Toxic, regular user. *Beiruthen Aka Bei, regular user. *Cinerescent Aka Cin, regular user. *Aurora2000 Aka Aurora, regular user. *CloakedNight Aka Shoe/Nike, new user. Creating To make a page for your wolf, click here: width=30 If you need help, please read: Manual of Style. If you are still confused or have more questions, ask a user, Founder, or Admin. Naming Tip To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a wolf, rather then typing Wolfname, you should type wolfname'' packname. (For Example: Rocket Dog Young Ones instead of Rocket Dog) When starting an article on a pack, instead of packname, you should type Packname ''Pack. (For Example: Young Ones Pack instead of Young Ones). Unused Photos Unused Pictures These are free for use, just make sure you are not uploading the same pictures. The Website Have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk? check out the wiki forum . Click Here for information on wolf codes. We also need help on some articles! Please check them out Here! To take the new and improved Pack Quiz, click here: Young Ones Quiz Did you miss out on some Roleplay? No problem! Just check the Role Play Archives: Role Play Archive Young Ones Role Play Archive Rascals Role Play Archive Whiskers Alternative Chat: http://youngonespack.chatango.com/ Latest Activity © Youngonespack.wikia Current Packs Packs marked with (*) are outside of Yellowstone. Young Ones Commandos Sequoia Rascals Geckos Agni Kais Kung Fu Whiskers Drie Doring Ewoks Frisky Urukhai* To see the Lost Packs, click Lost Packs. You can also view the pack territories and other stats Here. Realistic Pack Role Play *Current Season: Winter - Mating Season, Roving activity at max *Date: February 4th, 2015 Roleplay News *The Jackals died off. *The Young Ones took back their territory. *Foa joined the Young Ones. *Oriole mated with Homestar Runner. *Naomi died, Ella took over. *The Whiskers separated in three groups after an avalanche. Wikia News Check out the newest bios! Osprey, Valiant Drie Doring, Captain Planet Baobab, Kowari Drie Doring, Makonkie, Raigho, Begbie Drie Doring, Venus Gattaca, Nikita Drie Doring and Eddie Commandos. Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration